1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant supports and more particularly pertains to a new the bed device for soothing an infant while the infant is resting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant supports is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,569 describes a device for supporting a child while sitting or sleeping. Another type of infant support is U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,133 having a device for receiving a prematurely born infant for positioning the infant a more natural position when the infant is resting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,937 has an infant sitting support and head protection ring that receives a child in a sitting position and supports the infant in the sitting position while cushioning the head of the infant should the infant fall against the ring.